


Paradise

by The_RENAGADE



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: All characters have actual names, Backstory, Every chapter is named for a song in the OST, Everyone else can be figured out ha ha, The pcs are named for their colors., They have semi-human forms, the circle is tang (as in tangerine), the pentagon is eve (like evergreen), the square is named Cyan, the triangle is Ami (for amarillo which means yellow in spanish)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_RENAGADE/pseuds/The_RENAGADE
Summary: In the land of Paradise, there is a story told of four beat guardians who protect the Treeangle of Life. There is also a monster known only as the Final Boss, and the corruption it brought and it's defeat. However, as we all know, stories change over time, and good doesn't always triumph over evil, nor is evil always, well, evil.A fic that is my explanation and headcanons on the world of Just Shapes and Beats.





	Paradise

He ran, the pink shapes trying to catch up to him. Vaulting over a fallen log, his "cape" tore, and he scrambled up the nearest tree, far out of their reach, to try and catch his breath. He braved a glance down, and saw them staring back up at them, waiting for their prey to come down. He had no clue how it started, this pink corruption, and he didn't want to become one of _them._ He dared to climb higher, to see how bad the corruption was and his heart sank. 

The forest in front of him was turning pink, as far as he could see, and he could smell smoke, and when he turned back, he covered his mouth, his "ears" flattening back as he realized what was burning. "Mama..papa.." he whispered, before a loud crack alerted him to his immediate danger. The pink shapes were trying to knock the tree down. 

They threw themselves against the tree, and he could hear it cracking and splintering under their forceful strikes. It wasn't long before the tree, and the shape was knocked down, and he tried to escape again, but they grabbed him, and he could feel it, the corruption spreading. Before his eye he saw himself grow corrupted, his color changing from a soft grey to a brilliant pink...

_a few years later_

"The Treeangle of Life in Paradise," he mused aloud to his new friend, a shape that didn't run in fear when he approached them. "It could be the cure for the Corruption." His friend mulled over that for a moment, "Or it could spread it, and corrupt you even further," she pointed out, her single eye focused on him. His ears flattened back for a moment, then perked back up again. "It's too stupid of a risk not to take, Cuda!" he responded, and she sighed. "Go ahead, man, I'm not stopping you," she said, and held up her hands when he tried to hug her. "Ey! No touch remember? You're still Corrupted," she said and he lowered his arms. "Right, sorry."

_..._

_"Cuda? Cuda? **CUDA?!**"_

_He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he was frozen. He watched as _they_, the Untouched, as they called themselves, banished Cuda to the volcano, just because she was seen with him. He couldn't hide anymore, he had to fight back, the Corruption inside of him wanted out. He saw the Treeangle, and decided to put his plan into motion.._

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha, this has got to be one of my more depressing starter chapters oof.


End file.
